


Did You See This, Erik!

by Iggysassou



Series: Random Cherik Ficlets [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Childhood Sweethearts, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Based on this prompt from my best friend:"What if Charles and Erik grew up together, Charles absolutely convinced that he was the one protecting Erik and being super proud of himself for it when in reality, Erik has always secretly protected him with his powers because Charles is simply the most adorable person on Earth."





	Did You See This, Erik!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



> I've finally decided to start posting all the little ficlets I've written over the past months and never dared to post here. I hope you like them!

If Erik had to use one word to describe Charles, it would probably be ‘adorable’.  
  
The first time he had met him at age 6, Charles had come up to him in class to share his cookies and commented on his powers. Erik had been wary of course, used to children running away from him rather than to him, but Charles had come back. Again, and again, and again. Every day. Chatting excitedly about whatever book he was reading and the mutants he had seen that day, seemingly undeterred by his quietness.  
  
And Erik had tried to resist the boy. He had given him the silent treatment and frowned at him. he had even refused his cookies, even though they tasted delicious. He had tried to scare him away with his powers too, figuring he would rather make Charles leave than see him go, but Charles had only gaped at him, his big blue eyes wide and filled with joy and wonder and begged Erik to show him more. What could Erik do but give in? He might as well have tried to resist Earth’s magnetic pull.  
  
As the years passed, Charles confirmed his reputation as an adorable young man, at least in Erik’s eyes. He was impossibly sweet to everyone, stupidly stubborn and sometimes a little arrogant, but always adorable. He had told his friend so one day, grumpily because Charles had smiled at another mutant that day. That had resulted in a giggle and a kiss.  
  
Now 17 and dating the adorable idiot, Erik sighed as noticed Charles standing a few feet from him, back to him and hands on his hips as he spoke quite vigorously by the looks of it to a group of bullies. His boyfriend had many, many admirable qualities but if there was one thing that would never stop driving Erik insane, it was Charles’s complete recklessness. Not that the younger man was actually aware of it, but he had a tendency to put himself in danger because he was convinced the world was a beautiful place filled with rainbows.  
  
_I do not!_ Came the indignant reply in his mind.  
  
_Yes, you do. It’s okay, I still love you._  
  
He felt the equivalent of a huff in reply but ignored it easily.  
  
As he came closer to the group, he could hear that Charles was in the middle on one of his lectures about the worth of every individual and the importance of differences, that they did not make us as different as it made us humans. Ah. Charles must have caught the teenagers bullying a mutant then.  
  
The group seemed bewildered for now but Erik could tell that they were growing impatient with the adorable boy lecturing them. So, silently coming up behind his boyfriend, he used his powers to take a hold of a nearby bench and twisted it into a dangerous looking weapon while glaring at them. Unsurprisingly, that made them go impossibly pale and before Erik could say anything, they ran off, muttering apologies as they tripped over themselves to get away.  
  
“Ha! Exactly. And don’t you ever try that again, I’ll be watching you!” Charles shouted after them then turned to Erik just as he finished reshaping the bench to its original form.  
  
“Erik! Did you see that!” Charles asked, smiling brightly as he came up to his boyfriend and lifted himself on the tip of his toes to kiss him. “I swear you’re getting taller every day. Anyway! I told you a fight is not always the answer. One good lecture. It’s all it takes!”  
  
“I saw, well done, I'm proud of you,” Erik smiled, wrapping his arms around Charles’s waist and bending down to give him a kiss. As he had said: adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speakers so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
